


Disorder and Mayhem

by amixii10, DaFishi



Series: August Miraculous AUs [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Circus, Chaos, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, as in they're kids, really this is just a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien reminisce over their escapades as kids... it's extremely amusing.
Series: August Miraculous AUs [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Disorder and Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> i nearly died of laughter while writing it... fish said she was laughing hysterically in her bed at 3 am

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and everyone else! Please welcome: The Cesaire Circus!” Alya announces grandly.

Marinette giggles, then immediately slaps a hand over her mouth. Alya bows and Nino rolls out on a huge inflatable ball- at least to them, four seven-year-olds. Marinette runs behind their curtain to get ready for her tightrope act. 

“Welcoming: Nino the Mighty, ball-runner! Watch him sprint across the room without falling!” 

Nino struggles to run on top of the ball and trips spectacularly. The ball rolls over him, and Alya continues, unaffected. Marinette barely manages to keep it together from where she was peeking at her friend. 

He sends her a thumbs up. 

“Introducing: Adrien the Fearless, our resident lion-tamer, with Chuckles the Chunky!” Alya says with grandeur, sweeping her arms across the stage to gesture at Adrien. 

Adrien stands at the corner of the stage, and a chihuahua wearing a tacky orange wig sits next to him. It blinks lazily. 

“Jump through the ring of fire!” he commands, holding a hula hoop covered in Cheeto dust. It was meant to be covered in Cheetos all over, but carpooling and getting ready had awakened their hunger. A lone Cheeto hangs off of the rim. 

Adrien lowers the hoop until it touches the ground. The chihuahua walks through it slowly. Nino claps loudly when it does, inciting confused applause from the audience. 

“Alya, where did the dog come from?” Ms. Bustier asks.

“The corner of Rue d’Avile,” Alaya responds before going back to the circus. Ms. Bustier pales in the audience. 

“Walk across the beam of fate!” Adrien says, pointing to the empty mini-pool that had a plank across from it. 

He lifts the ‘lion’ and places it on the plank. It walks as if drunk, and it falls into the pool. 

Adrien bows, despite his obvious failure. 

“Introducing: Marinette the Great, with her tightrope act!” 

Marinette prances across the stage to the beam setup. One of the volunteers tries to help her up the stack of gym mats, but she pushes him away and climbs up with the precision of someone who has fallen out of trees far too many times. 

Once she mounts up, she walks across it like a ballerina, her tutu projecting her as the epitome of grace.

She trips. 

She nearly plummets to the ground, nearly giving her a terrible, horrible scratch. However, she saves herself by grabbing hold of the beam in a koala-esque manner. She continues her climb upside-down. 

Alya applauds her as she nearly finishes. Marinette plummets to the ground, sending a safety mat sliding. 

The mat hits Adrien’s shin with enough force that he reflexively punts the poor chihuahua in front of him at Nino. 

It bits his lower stomach where it lands, and Nino falls back onto the ball, falling over and rolling the ball over to Adrien. Adrien pushes it away haphazardly and it runs Nino and the chihuahua over. Nino groans in pain. 

Marinette, who had been brushing herself off from her fall was in for a surprise when she was balled over by, well, a ball. When she stands up, she picks the ball up over her head and Alya cues for them to all bow. 

“Thank you for watching our circus tonight, folks!” Alya says, unperturbed by the pure chaos around her- Nino was still doubled over in pain, Adrien was wrestling with an extremely vengeful chihuahua, and Marinette had been flattened by the sheer force of the ball. 

The audience claps slowly, and soon laughter mixes in, too. Alya bow, and glares at her friends when they don’t do the same. 

“Thank you!” Adrien says after he pries the dog off of his leg, his sweet voice resonating with the crowd. 

Nino finally stands up. “Thank you all for being such a wonderful crowd!” 

Marinette turns around and faces the people. “Thanks, everybody! I love you all!”

The four of them join hands and bow one more time. 

***

“Oh my god. Why were we like that as kids?” Marinette wails into her comforter after the old CD ends. Adrien pats her on the back, also unnerved. 

“It’s okay… we’ve all changed, right?” he says, not sounding particularly certain. 

Nino frowns at the screen.

”I remember all of that, but do any of you remember where,” he says, stifling a laugh, “Chuckles the Chunky chihuahua came from? Wow, that was a tongue-twister.” 

Alya pulls her gaze away from the blackening screen. She grins.

“Nino,” she begins, and he already regrets asking the question, for fear of Alya, “do you remember Rue d’Avile? Near the old school?” 

They all pale. Rue d’Avile belonged to a gang of street thugs when they were kids. 

Nino swallows. “Yeah, why?” 

“I may or may not have stolen him off the sidewalk and forced him into my family.” 

Nino just shakes his head. “Wow, Alya. I’m not even surprised.” 

Adrien chuckles. “Hey, do you remember the look on Mrs. Lahiffe’s face after she saw how many bruises lil’ Nino got? She was appalled!”

Nino laughs along with him. “Yeah, she wanted to separate the four of us, but I told her that no matter what she did, she wouldn’t be able to separate us.” 

Marinette smiles. “It’s hard to separate people who can synchronize falling,” she jokes. 

Alya cracks up. “Yeah. Remember Mrs. Lebeau asking us if we were all right? I think I was the only one who could get out of her grasp because I was the only one who had gotten off without any injuries.” 

Nino rolls his shirt up to reveal a light scar on his abdomen. “This still hasn’t gone away, all because of your chihuahua. I mean, why did I have to suffer the most- Mari’s the clumsy one!” 

Marinette shrugs. 

“I started it, so I guess that I’m the one who had to pay the least for it,” she says instead of refuting him. 

Alya claps her hands together. They all look at her, and she grins; it’s a big maniacal smile that could only mean trouble. They all gulp in unison.

“If you’re all done cringing about this video, do you want to watch another?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated if you're willing to give them!


End file.
